Problem: $ { {-1} \times \left[\begin{array}{r}{3} \\ {-1} \\ {1}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To multiply a matrix by a number, multiply each item of the matrix by the number. ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{-1}\times{3} \\ {-1}\times{-1} \\ {-1}\times{1}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{r}{-3} \\ {1} \\ {-1}\end{array}\right]}$